This invention relates to a thermoplastic hinged case, particularly adapted to contain and store a video cassette. In general, hinged cases of plastics material, for holding a reel of film or the like are known, as may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,153,178 issued to Weavers; 3,596,822 issued to Holley; and 4,078,657 issued to Schurman. While apparently satisfactory for the purpose intended, the constructions of these three typical prior art constructions are somewhat expensive to fabricate do not possess the desired shock resistance to protect the contents from omni-directional shocks.